Board a Train
by Nargles101
Summary: "You could board a train." explained Dumbledore. "And go where?" "On." "I think I want to, professor. Board a train that is."     I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters!
1. Chapter 1

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Despite himself, Harry closed his eyes. He only had time to think of his friends-Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny…Ginny. He'd never have the fiery feeling of kissing her again- never get married to her as he so often daydreamed of. Yet he had known, deep down, that it would end like this. He just hoped that she-and the rest of them-could forgive him.

He saw the flash of green through his closed eyes. And it was over.

Harry opened his eyes. He looked around, nonplussed. Then, instantly, he jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand, sure that Death Eaters were right around the corner.

"Harry, dear boy, you don't need that here." Came a familiar voice. Harry spun around, and Dumbledore stood before him. "Professor?" He whispered. "But you're…"

"Dead?" He chuckled. "Yes, I think I know that Harry."

Harry turned bright red.

They were quiet for a few moments, before Harry, feeling extremely awkward, asked "Where are we sir?"

"I was about to ask you the same question my boy."

Harry squinted-it was difficult to see without his glasses. "I think…I think we're in Kings Cross Station sir."

"Are we really?" He murmured thoughtfully.

Suddenly, the memory of the green flash and his death flooded back, and a thought struck him.

"Professor, am I-?"

"I was waiting for you to ask." Dumbledore said with a smile, as Harry turned red once again. "I think, that depends on you, my boy. If we really are at King's Cross Station, I believe you could board a train." Explained Dumbledore quietly.

"And go where?"

"On."

Harry thought of the dead bodies of Dobby, Tonks, Lupin, Snape, and Colin. He could see them all again. He could see his parents again as well. He would no longer have to give a damn about Voldemort and the bloody Death Eaters. He didn't have to be the Boy who Lived. Besides, he knew that it was hopeless. If he went back he'd only be killed again. And once was plenty enough.

He took a deep breath. "I think I want to. Board a train, that is."

Dumbledore cocked his head, obviously surprised by his decision.

"Are you sure Harry?"

Harry nodded, knowing that Dumbledore was disappointed. But he had never wanted this. This burden. This life. This end. It was the only way to escape.

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry. I never thought you to be one who gives up." He didn't sound angry-simply thoughtful and a little melancholy.

"Professor, I-

"There's no need to explain yourself, Harry. Here's the train."

Harry gulped, hesitant. "I'm sorry." He whispered, to everyone. He hoped they knew that. That he was sorry. He boarded, and the train set off.

Voldemort smiled triumphantly. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was dead. The looks on the faces of his friends only increased his feeling of victory. There was no longer a look of rebellion on their faces. Only one of horror and fear. It felt good-to know they feared him once again. The boy had been a testament to his power. But now that he was out of the way for good that had all changed. "Harry Potter…is dead!" He announced proudly.

"Harry! No!" Screamed Ginny, tears streaking out of her eyes. Before anyone could stop her, she angrily cast a spell at Voldemort, and ran towards Harry. He blocked it, annoyed as if swatting off a fly. "Crucio." He said quietly, aiming his wand at the annoying girl. Ginny felt as if she was on fire-she fell on her knees screaming and writhing.

"Do you all doubt my power? Do you think that he," he pointed at Harry's limp body, "will spring back to life and save you? Your hero is dead. And if you do not wish to end up like him, you will show your allegiance to me."

Just to prove his point, he pointed his wand at Harry, and his lips began to form the words. "Don't you dare touch him!" Screamed Ginny, hysterically. She wasn't even scared anymore.

Instead of continuing to torture her, he simply seemed amused. "You were in love with Potter, it appears? So sad, to see young love die. I'll let you live, fool girl. You will be living proof of my triumph."

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna held their wands up angrily. In an instant, Death Eaters surrounded them from every side. They grabbed them roughly. "Get off me!" yelled Neville. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" The teenagers were paralyzed-their fearful eyes darting back and forth. "What shall we do with them, m'lord?"

Voldemort laughed quietly. It was good to be in charge.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters! I make no money off this story. It's all JK Rowlings!**


End file.
